Nikki's Story
by EmWhoWasQueenofTroy
Summary: Dr. Horrible has a new crush, one of the only girs who can resist Captain Hammer, and she's slowly falling for Billy, but not Dr. Horrible. Chaos and romance ensue, written for my twin's birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it La Fille Avec Le Yeux Verts, or Emma, and I'm here with an idea for a Dr. Horrible/OTS fic (She's not my own characters because she's based off my own twin sister...) Anyways, this is her birthday present, which is really late because I started writing it on her birthday last month and forgot about it, then finished. And since Billy also didn't get her anything...**

**Billy: Hi!**

**He's gonna help me with the story. **

**So, here we go:**

(o).O Nikki's POV (o).O

I was at the laundromat, as I was every Wednesday and Saturday. I looked towards the end of the row of washers, to where a really cute guy-who was basically the entire reason I came to the laundromat instead of buying a washing machine and dryer-normally was. I did a quick sweep of the room and didn't see him. That was twice this month that he skipped the weekend.

I was sadly staring down at the washing machine when the TV began practically screaming, "BREAKING NEWS! Dr. Horrible strikes again! Robs bank with help of numerous henchmen. Will this reign of terror ever end?" Oh great. The worst part is, the city's supposed 'hero' was home crying to his mother instead of hero-ing. Yep, that's the kind of town I, Nikki Greene, live in.

(o).O the next day at the supermarket (o).O

My brother, Dmetri, and I had to take a trip to the supermarket today, since Emma decided to throw a party a week from our birthday. Yes, I said 'our', and I meant it; Emma and I are twins. We also have younger sisters, who are twins as well, that live with us, named Genesis and Amethyst. Our previously mentioned four-year-old brother, Dmetri, also lives with us.

Anyways, at the supermarket. Focus, Nikki, focus. Dmetri made me get one of those carts that looks like a race car so he could honk at random people as he passed them. Yeah, everyone in my family has issues. So, the trip was normal, get a ton of snack foods, sodas and anything else we needed; it seemed perfectly fine until we got to the checkout.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" somebody yelled. I looked towards the voice and saw it was a man, about 6'1" with short blond hair. He was holding some sort of gun. I quickly grabbed Dmetri from the cart and crouched onto the ground. I don't know how long I stayed like that, but just as one of the henchmen walked by, my phone started yelling, "Hey! Hey, hey you! Yeah, you! You got a text! You. Got. A. Text!"

The henchman grabbed my arm and dragged me over to where the guy with the gun was standing, throwing me down in front of him so I landed on my knees with my head down, Dmetri still clutched to my chest. "She got a text message, boss," the henchman explained.

"Where's her phone?" asked the man with the gun.

"In my pocket," I said, now looking up at him but still on my knees with Dmetri clutched tightly to my chest. He looked shocked that I had answered him.

"May I see it?" he asked politely. Now it was my turn to be shocked. Here was a man holding my brother and I at gunpoint and he politely asked to borrow my phone. I just handed it to him and he said, "Who's Emma?"

"My twin sister. Let me guess, she said 'saw there was trouble at the supermarket. You and Dmetri aren't still there, are you?'" I answered him. He looked shocked once more, checked to make sure I couldn't see the phone and asked, "Did you already read it?

"No. I can read Emma's mind and I've lived with her for twenty-eight years," I explained. He looked at me incredulously for a few seconds before the henchman said, "What are we gonna do with her, boss?" I put my head back down and squeezed Dmetri tightly. He had been trembling and whimpering the entire time and only now was I able to offer him some comfort. I knew the man was staring at me, but I didn't look up at him.

"We'll bring her and the child with us to ensure a safe trip to the van and we'll drop her off at home when we're through, if she behaves," he stated. I kept my head down until her bent down and gently lifted my chin so I was looking at him. "Miss, please follow me over to the staff lounge so you won't get mixed up if a panic arises." He let go of my chin and I nodded and rose. He led me to a room a little ways away from everyone else and opened the door. He walked me inside and I sat down on the small couch.

"Feel free to watch TV, whatever, just don't try to call for help," he instructed. I just picked up to remote and turned on the TV. He turned to leave and just as he reached the door, I could have sworn he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Who was this man who was holding me against my will and felt bad for it? And why was I so attracted to him?

(o).O 30 minutes later (o).O

"Hey, Nikki, wake up. Wake up." I felt someone lightly shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw that Dmetri was fast asleep on the couch next to me, his head in my lap. I turned to see who was shaking my arm; it was the man.

"How do you know my name?" I asked sleepily. He held up my phone and said, "Emma, Genesis, and Amethyst keep texting you."  
>"Oh, what'd you come in here for?"<p>

"To make sure you were still here and to tell you that we'll be leaving soon." I nodded and turned back to the TV. 'Dr. Horrible holds hostages at the supermarket,' was the headline. Then it showed a picture. Guess who it was. The man with the gun.

"You're Dr. Horrible?" I shouted at him.

"Yeah," he answered, making it sound more like a question than an answer.

"You're the one who's been running around, terrorizing the entire cit causing mass-wait," I stopped, turning to him. "You killed a woman." He began moving towards me and I began backing up, suddenly very afraid of this man. My plan of just backing up and hoping to I could keep distance between us was shattered when I felt my back hit the wall. He quickly moved towards me until his body was holding mine against the wall. I squeezed my eyes shut in fear. I felt his warm breath on my ear as he whispered, "Please don't fear me. I will never hurt you." Then he turned and began to leave.

I gave him a few seconds before I opened my eyes. He was standing by the door with his hand resting on the handle. "I'll send one of my henchmen after you soon," he said, his voice barely audible. And then he left.

(o).O Wednesday, Laundromat (o).O

I sat with Dmetri on my lap on top of the counter by the washing machine I was using, waiting for my clothes to be done washing so I could dry them. I was deep in thought; it had been four days since my ordeal at the supermarket, and I couldn't stop thinking about Dr. Horrible. I was in such a daze that I didn't even notice a man approaching me.

"Can I have a quarter? I'm one short." He was the guy I always came here to see. And he was talking to me.

"Y-yeah. Sure," I stuttered, grabbing a quarter from my pocket and handing it to him.

"Thanks. Haven't I seen you here before?" he asked, smiling sweetly at me.

"Every Wednesday and Saturday except twice last month you skipped the weekend. I-I mean...I've seen you...Nikki is my name," I fumbled stupidly. He laughed and said, "Hold on one second." He walked back to his washer, inserted the quarter, started the load, and came back. "This seat taken?" he asked, pointing to the counter beside me.

"No, you can sit there," I answered.

"Thank you. My name is Billy, by the way. This your son?" he asked, pointing to Dmetri.

"No! N, he's my half-brother. My parents think they're too old to take care of him, so my sisters and I got him."

"Oh, how old is he? What's his name?"

"He's four and his name is Dmetri."

"Cool." And then we talked. And talked. And talked. I think Dmetri fell asleep at some point in our conversation. All too soon, it was twelve o'clock.

"I gotta drop Dmetri off at preschool. I'll see you again. Saturday?" I asked hopefully.

"I'll be here," he answered. I smiled, gathered my laundry, and walked off.

(o).O Walking home (o).O

After I had dropped Dmetri off, I began walking home. It was a beautiful day in sunny Los Angeles. I put my bag of laundry on my shoulder and turned down a side road. Stopping, I put in my headphones and started playing _Mr. Blue Sky. _I had my music up so loud that I couldn't even hear a van racing towards me.

(o).O Billy's POV (o).O

I was driving my (stolen) van down the street, as Dr. Horrible. I was on way to my lab across town. After today at the laundromat, I'd come up with plans for a 'fatal attraction beam.' When you put your DNA in it, whoever you shoot, loves you; like, so much they'd do anything (or look past anything) for you.

Anyways, I was driving down the street when some idiot jumped on my windshield. "Dr. Horrible, we meet again," the guy said, though his voice was very muffled.

"Hammer? Oh, God, what are you doing?"

"Foiling your evil plan!"

"You're a little early for the next one and _way_ too late for the last one. Now get off my windshield!"

"No!" he shouted.

"Fine then, I'll get you off myself!" I shouted back, driving down a side alley where few people ever went and began swerving back and forth, trying too get him off my windshield. He turned so he was holding onto the underside of the hood and his back was against the windshield.

Then, out of nowhere, he jumped off the car and pushed someone out of the way. Into the garbage. I slammed on the breaks and got out of the van to see who it was.

I saw Nikki attempting to sit up among the piles of trash. "You idiot! You could have killed her!" I shouted angrily at Hammer.

"I remember it differently," he replied arrogantly. I scoffed at him before going to help Nikki up.

I stuck my hand out to pull her up, but she ignored it, pulled herself up, and walked past me. _Not again!_ I thought, willing every God there might be not to let her end up like...Penny. "You're welcome," Captain Hammer said jauntily.

"For what? Throwing me in the garbage? If you hadn't jumped on his windshield in the first place he wouldn't have almost run me over!" Then she turned to me and dramatically said, "So, Dr. Horrible, we meet again."

"Why is everyone saying that?" I asked her.

"I dunno, because it's dramatic and we're meeting again," she tried her best to explain.

"Wait...you guys know each other?" Hammer asked, pointing back and forth between Nikki and I.

"You could say that. We met shortly at my last heist," I said briefly, successfully keeping a dreamy tone out of my voice.

"Oh, well, I guess I should go. But remember, Doc, I'm back, so you'd better stay on your toes," he threatened, although not very threateningly.

I turned to Nikki and asked, "Do you need a ride home?" She looked at me, her emotions unreadable, and calmly replied, "No, but I'd better keep my eyes open for speeding vans." Then she turned around and left. I walked back to my van and got in the driver's seat, slamming the door.

"Maybe the fatal attraction beam will be of more use to me then originally expected," I said to myself, putting the van in reverse and, again, starting on my way back to the lab.

**I hope you liked it. If I made any mistakes please tell me and I'll try my best to correct them. Please R&R. If you do you get to virtually pet my kitty, Oliver! **

**Sincerely,**

**Emma **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's the next chapter for Nikki's Story and just FYI, for hiddenangel7 and ToddLover13, I decided to update this BEFORE my Family Time story and risk Genesis, Grace and Keila killing me in my sleep, so you guys should love me forever for this. Hahaha. I hope you guys like it. I know I said to some of you that I would make Nikki type it, but she was gone all weekend and my schedule got crazy and I just now found time to write this. I promise I won't take so long to update again. Oh, and to those of you who read my Labyrinth fanfic, Finally Family, and my Phantom of the Opera fic, The Phantom's Apprentice, I will either update this weekend or next, I promise. **

(o).O Saturday, Laundromat. Nikki's POV (o).O

I walked into the Coin Wash around 10:30 that morning and immediately looked around for Billy. I quickly found him sitting on the counter next to my usual washing machine, holding to Styrofoam containers. "Hey, Nik." He greeted, standing to meet me. "Oh, wow." I said, catching a glimpse of his shirt. He was wearing a t-shirt with Yoshi on it. Normally this wouldn't have been a big deal, but I had just happened to wear my 'I love Yoshi' t-shirt today. "What a crazy random happenstance!" He commented sincerely. I laughed and just looked at him.

Then there was a long, slightly comfortable silence, where we were enjoying each other's presence, but looking for words to say at the same time. After a long pause he offered me one of the containers in his hand. "Fro Yo?" "Thanks." I accepted, taking the offered container and moving to sit on the counter. He sat next to me and handed me a spork.

"No way!" I shouted. "What?" he asked, startled. "It's a _spork_!" I exclaimed, holding it in front of my face with an amazed expression on my face. He sighed in relief and began laughing. "A girl who appreciates the small stuff. I like it!" He complimented. I blushed and took the lid off of my frozen yogurt and put a small spoonful in my mouth, hiding in my hair.

(o).O About an hour later, Still at Laundromat, Nikki's POV (o).O

"So, that's when my family moved to L.A and we've been here ever since." I said, finishing my story. "Cool. I've lived here all my life. I never knew my parents. I was raised in an orphanage since I was a baby." He told me, slight sadness evident in his voice. "That's terrible!" I shouted. "Yeah. No one was really ever friends with me at my school. Everyone thought I was a loser." "Well then it's too bad we didn't go to the same school." I said, taking his hand and smiling at him. We were still sitting on the counter and so we were _really _close. Like, so close I could feel the heat radiating off of him. He began leaning in, and I did too. We were about an inch away from kissing when the television across the room began blaring again "Dr. Horrible hasn't been spotted for some time. Has he finally ended his reign on L.A and moved to a new town, or is he in the process of creating yet another deadly scheme?"

We both jumped away from each other, blushing like mad and looking different directions. "I hope he has left." I spoke after I'd regained my composure. Billy's head snapped around and looked at me with pure surprise in his eyes. "Why's that?" "Because he's a menace. He terrorizes the city, and for what? Fun? Pleasure? Does he enjoy ruining people's lives?" I asked no one in particular. "Have you met him?" he asked. "Yes. I have. Twice. He confuses me to no end. He'll act sweet one second and then he'll be evil Dr. Horrible again the next. It just doesn't make sense to me." I answered. "Oh…" He said, looking down. I looked down, too, because just thinking about that man confused me.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" he asked after what felt like years of silence. "Where?" I asked. "I dunno. Dinner, a movie, a party. Wherever you want to go." He said. "Hmmm. Doesn't that new movie, Dolphin Tale, come out today?" I asked. "I think so. Wanna go?" he asked my hopefully. "Sure." I accepted. He beamed at me and said "C'mon, we can drop your laundry off at your house and then drive to the movie theater." He said. "One problem, I don't have a car." I said. "That's alright. I do. I can give you a ride." He offered. I smiled at him and he took my hand and led me to the door.

(o).O Nikki's (And everyone else's) apartment (o).O

"Here, it's this one." I said to Billy, coming up to my apartment door. I opened it and led him inside, looking for any signs of my sisters in the process. "Hello?" I called into the surprisingly dark apartment. "Hey." Emma called back. "Why's it so dark in here?" I asked her, walking into the living room. She was sitting on the couch eating and ice cream bar, Dmetri on her lap. "Because I didn't wanna get up and this little monster can't reach the light switch." She explained. "Oh." I said, turning on the lights. Emma blinked and let Dmetri have a bite of her ice cream. How the two things are related, I don't know, but you learn not to ask questions in this family. "Go eat that in the kitchen 'Metri." Emma instructed, handing him her ice cream.

He quickly scurried off into the kitchen with the ice cream and Emma looked behind me to Billy, who was slowly approaching. "Who's that?" Emma said, pulling her sweatshirt tighter around her, She wasn't really a huge fan of _new _people, especially men. You can't blame her though; all the men in our family (other than Dmetri) hated her when we were growing up.

"This is Billy, my fellow…laundry…. person." I explained awkwardly. Emma hummed her understanding and looked at Billy, skeptically. "Do I know you from somewhere? You're horribly familiar." Emma asked. "Just one of those faces I guess." Billy answered, slightly uncomfortable, but I just figured it was because Emma was staring at him.

The atmosphere was tense, and you could most likely cut it with a knife. Emma sat on the couch, legs in her way-too-big sweatshirt and arms tightly wrapped around her, Billy stood, shifting awkwardly every few seconds from foot to foot, and I stood in the middle, looking back and forth between them. This was honestly not how I thought this would go.

"Hey, dudes!" My sister, Genesis, shouted, walking into the room. Never in my life had I been more relived for one of Genesis's random entries. "Hey, Gen!" Emma greeted standing and smiling at our little sister. Genesis and Emma were almost as close and she and I; Emma had practically raised the little terror and Emma was one of the only people alive who could handle Genesis when she was in a mood.

"Hey, who are you?" Genesis asked, hiding halfway behind Emma. "I'm Billy, her 'fellow…laundry…person.'" He answered, obviously play-mocking me. I smiled and shoved his arm and he shot me back a huge grin that made my heart melt a little. I turned back to my sisters to see that they both had the same expression on the face (One eyebrow raised, the other lowered, lips pouted and slightly to the side) which made me giggle. Then Genesis got this evil grin on her face which, when seen by Emma, was mirrored by the blonde girl. They had something in mind and whatever it was, it was not good.

(o).O Ten Minutes Later (o).O

"Ok, we're leaving." I shouted over my sisters starting on another round of questions on Billy. "But…" Genesis began to protest. "No buts! I'll be back later." I shouted, pushing Billy out the door and closing it before anyone could say anything.

"I'm _so_ sorry about that. They don't normally do that, I swear!" I apologized to Billy. I could not believe that my sisters would do something like that. Genesis maybe, but Emma? I didn't think my own twin, who had tried to get me to go out with boys, would actually try to scare one away from me.

"It's okay, I understand. It's not your fault. Now come on. Let me take you out to eat, _fair lady_." He said the last part in a (Obviously fake) British accent. I giggled and took his arm that he'd offered and followed as he led me down the hallway to the car.

**MwhahahahahahahaHA! I am evil! I am ending it there. I'll update soon though. Nikki's gonna kill me. Oh well. Please Read and Review so I know you like it, and ask my reviewers, I update fast when people review.**

**Hope all of you have wonderful weekends,**

**Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm Emma's twin sister, Nikki, a.k.a AlwaysOrange73. We traded my Harry Potter fic ("Roomies") for this, so I'm here! I hope I meet all your expectations for this story. Thanks!:)**

Billy's POV

I'll never be able to say how my relationship with Nikki really began. We saw a movie, had dinner, and then we were inseparable. Every single day, we would do something together, whether it was getting lunch or just talking for hours. But no matter what it was, I enjoyed it more than I can express.

"Hey!" she said happily, sitting beside me in a small cafe. I smiled at her.

"Hey," I replied. She smiled at me and I passed her the brownie I knew she was going to order.

"Aww, thank you!" she exclaimed, leaning over and kissing my cheek. It burned slightly where her lips touched, but I smiled anyway.

"You're welcome." She smiled again and took of bite of the brownie.

"Mmm," she hummed, setting it down, "I love chocolate. So," she began, folding her arms on the table, "how are you?"

"Great," I replied. "And, uh, how are you?"

"Fine," she said. "Emma, Genesis, and Amethyst won't quit pestering me about you."

"Sorry," I mumbled, my face going hot. She laughed.

"It's fine. It gives me an excuse to talk about you." She blushed after the words left her mouth. I smiled. "And Dmetri babbles on about you all the time," she added.

Dmetri adored me ever since I dropped Nikki off at the apartment after our first date. Whenever Nikki'd bring him along when we met at the laundromat, he wouldn't let me put him down. I didn't mind, though. I thought he was adorable.

"Tell little D I miss him for me, okay?" I asked, smiling.

"You got it," Nikki replied. At that moment, the TV on the wall blared a headline I knew would some up soon. It was saying how Dr. Horrible had robbed a movie theater...the same theater Nikki and I had gone to a week and a half ago on our first date. When Nikki saw this, her nose scrunched up in the way it did when she was angry.

"That man!" she exclaimed. "He infuriates me! Does he enjoy stealing from people? Hurting them? Does it make him feel accomplished?"

I said nothing. I knew I'd probably get defensive, so I simply sipped my cocoa without saying a word. Nikki sighed.

"I'm sorry, Billy," she apologized. "I didn't mean to blow up at you."

"It's fine," I assured her, smiling. She smiled back and ate the last of her brownie.

"Wanna go on a walk?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Sure, if you want to." She stood and picked up her purse, taking my hand and pulling me out the door.

Nikki's POV

Billy and I walked down the sidewalk, holding hands. We had only been together for about ten days, but he made me feel different than any other man. Out of all the people I dated, no one had ever made me feel the way I did around Billy.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked him.

"You can tell me anything," he replied.

"Well, before we started...yeah..." I nodded down at our interlocked hands "I had the biggest crush on you."

"Really?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yep. I was always too shy to talk to you, though."

"Why?" he asked. "I would've been honored if someone like you took an interest in someone like me."

"Then be honored, hon," I laughed, elbowing him playfully in the ribs. At that precise moment, the rain started falling. "Aww, crap!" I exclaimed, holding my hands over my head in an attempt to keep my hair dry.

"C'mon," he said, taking my hand and pulling me under a awning. I shook my hands out and looked up at him. He looked back. Then at the same time, we both leaned towards each other.

My heart thumped wildly in my chest as I felt his warm breath on my lips as he drew nearer. One of his hands lightly touched my neck while the other caressed my cheek. His lips met mine.

My body instantly melted against his and I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him down closer. I felt him sigh and push me closer against him as my eyes closed in content.

Billy's POV

_Okay, wow, we're kissing. This is what kissing is like. Like this. What we're doing. It's kissing. Wow. _

After a moment, or a few, or several, or a couple weeks (I'll never be sure) we both pulled away. Her mouth was upturned in a small kind of smile, which I dazedly returned.

"You have no clue how long I've wanted to do that," she breathlessly laughed after a moment.

I smiled. "I'm glad we did." I kissed her again, just very quickly. "Just so you know, now that you let me do that I'm going to be doing it every chance I get."

She giggled. "I think I can live with that." I smiled.

"You're gonna have to." I pulled her to me again and pressed my lips against hers.

Nikki's POV

"Do you have to leave?" I whispered against Billy's lips. He smiled sadly.

"You know I do." He took my face lightly in his hands and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Nikki."

"Goodnight, Billy," I sighed before walking into my apartment. Once inside, I pressed my back against the door and slid down it until I was sitting on the floor, my head spinning. My heart pounded loudly in my ears.

"Nik?" Emma asked, coming to the door with a sandwich in one hand. "Are you gonna puke? 'Cause I just vacuumed earlier."

I laughed. "Good to know you care about me so much."

"Yup." She took another bite of her sandwich. "But really, what's up?"

"I..." I cleared my throat. "I don't feel like telling you."

"You kissed, didn't you?" she asked knowingly.

"Yes!" I squealed, unable to contain my happiness. I jumped to my feet and twirled around. "It was just _amazing, _Em!"

"Mm-hmm," she hummed, rolling her eyes.

"I honestly have never felt this way before about anyone!" I gushed. "He's just amazing! Whenever I'm around him, I feel like nothing will ever hurt me no matter what."

"Uh-huh, yeah, whatever you say." She stuffed the rest of her sandwich in her mouth. "I'm going to sleep. Be sure to have inappropriate, nasty dreams, kay?"

I laughed. "I swear."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. Thank you very much! <strong>

**-Nikki **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Nikki again. I hope you enjoy this one. I don't own Dr. Horrible (trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be spending all my time writing Fanfics!), and I don't own any songs used in this chapter. I don't own any characters in here, actually, as I'm me, Emma's Emma, Genesis is Genesis, Amethyst is Amethyst, and Dmetri is...SCOOBY-DOO! No, I'm SO kidding. I have no idea why I said that. He's him. I'll shut up now. I hope you enjoy this!**

Nikki's POV

"Genesis!" I yelled. "Stop it! I already told you! Snapping me with a rubber band _does _hurt!"

"Aww, fine," Genesis grumbled. Her twin, Amethyst, walked into the living room at that moment. "Hey, Am! Tell me if this hurts!" She rushed over to her sister, rubber band ready.

I rolled my eyes as someone knocked on the door. I walked to it to find little Dmetri just outside. "Oh." I looked down at him. "Where's Emma, little D?" But at that exact moment, Emma jumped into view with a yell, which made me scream loudly.

"Emma-Lee Greene that wasn't funny!" I screeched.

"Nickole Greene it was so!" Emma yelled back, laughing hysterically. "And you know it!" she added.  
>"Shut up," I mumbled, my face going red.<p>

"Ha-ha!" Emma sang as I lifted Dmetri into my arms. "I need you to go to the bank."

"Why?"

"Because it's payday," she replied, handing me her check.

"Why couldn't you go?" I asked exasperatedly.

"I don't wanna," she said simply. "Have fun!" She took Dmetri from me and walked back into his room with him. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my purse, and walked out the front door obediently.

Twenty minutes later at the bank

"And, there you go," the perky brunette lady said, handing me a stack of twenties. I smiled my thanks at her.

"Thank you very much, ma'am," I said, beginning to put them in my purse, but then a voice called, "No one move!" I didn't have to turn around to know who it was

Billy's POV

I almost said Nikki's name out loud when I saw her at the bank. She was turned, now looking at me, with not an expression of fear, but more one of pure exasperation of meeting me in another place like this. If I had been Billy and _not_ Dr. Horrible, I would have said, "I swear I didn't plan this!" and listened to her laugh. Just the thought of her laugh brought a smile to my face.

I looked up in time to see one of my henchmen walking towards her, no doubt going for the stack of twenties in her hand. I didn't stop to think about what I was doing.

"Hold on," I said, hurrying after him. "I, uh...I need you to, uh..." I saw Nikki looking at me with the smallest smirk on her face. "Just come with me." I took her arm and led her to the back of the bank where there was a staff lounge. I just couldn't let anyone hurt her.

Nikki's POV

_Why is it always a staff lounge? _I thought as I was pulled into one. _Why can't we ever go to a water park or something instead of a staff lounge?_

"So." I looked up as the door closed. "So, uh...hi."

I raised my eyebrows, but returned the, "Hi." I paused. "Is that the only reason you brought me back here? To say 'hi'?"

"Well, no," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Why?" I asked. "Isn't that your goal? To hurt people?"

"No!" he exclaimed. "I don't want you to get hurt because by now, you're kind of...VIP." That line coaxed a laugh out of me.

"I'm VIP?" I repeated. He nodded. "Does that mean I get special treatment?"

"I let you keep your money, didn't I?" We laughed together. Then his face suddenly darkened, as if he remembered something. "Stay here. Don't try to call for help."

"Yeah, I know the drill," I said, surprised at his abrupt change in attitude. He began walking towards the door, and, as he was about to walk out, he turned his head and gave me what looked like an apologetic face, like when your best friend is being a total jerk, and left.

Billy's POV

I was furious...with myself. Right now, I'm Dr. Horrible. Right then, I hadn't been. The Billy I always was around Nikki came out for a minute. That wasn't supposed to happen. Obviously.

"Hey, boss," Moist said with a smirk, "get your girlfriend all settled in?" I shoved him.

"Shut up," I grumbled. He laughed at my expression. Not only was Moist practically my sidekick while I was Dr. Horrible, he was also my best friend all around the clock. Good or evil, he was by my side, teasing and laughing at me. So he actually knew she was my girlfriend.

"Do you get her schedule and plan our heists according to it?" he continued. I rolled my eyes. "Or are you walking down the street and you happen upon her walking in somewhere and just call all of us?"

"Har-dee-har-har," I said sarcastically, watching the henchman do their work. "We just end up in the same places. Great minds think alike."

"And you do, too," Moist added. I shoved him again.

"Wow, Moist, you're so funny. You should become a stand-up comedian and move. Far away from me. And never contact me again. Ever."

"Hmm, tempting," Moist mused. "But then I wouldn't be able to see you score out with Nikki."

"Gee, Moist, sometimes I wonder why I'm your only friend."

Nikki's POV ten minutes later

"Can I go now?" I asked the second the door opened. Dr. Horrible looked up.

"Yeah." I hopped from the table I had been sitting on and shoved the twenties, which were now folded into multiple ninja stars out of boredom, back into my purse. I walked straight past him, out the door.

The next day

"Hey, Emma?" I called. "Can I borrow your mp3? I'm going to the park to meet Billy and I can't find mine."

"Yeah, sure," Emma yelled from her room. "It's on the counter." I saw the small black music player she had been talking about and grabbed it, walked to the door, and yelled, "Thanks, Em!" before walking out the door. While walking down the stairs, I put in the headphones and turned it on.

_All She Wants To Do Is Dance-Don Henley _

I skipped over that one.

_As The World Falls Down-David Bowie_

I skipped that one as well.

_O-Face-Jordan Knight _

I had never heard the song, but the beat intrigued me. So I left it on as I walked. I wasn't really paying attention until it got to the chorus., which made my eyes go wide.

_It's okay, to show me that O-Face. Your body needs to know that, what's between me and you, stays between me and you. Baby show me that ooh, ooh, ohh! Show me that ooh, ooh, ohh! Show me that ooh, ooh, ohh!_

My cheeks were burning at the inappropriate song that I was finding extremely catchy. Something was telling me to change songs, but something else was saying not to. So I didn't.

Ten minutes later

"_Baby show me that ooh, ooh, ohh." _Yes, I was singing it. I couldn't help it. The few times I had listened to it, I had fallen hard in love with it. "_Show me that ooh, ooh, ohh." _

I sat on a bench and continued to sing under my breath, glancing around for Billy.

"_No sheets, lights on, look over your shoulder, I wanna see you lookin' at me. I wanna see, what's goin' on, while I'm takin' your body ova! Oh!" _

Billy's POV

I covered my mouth to hide my laughter. Nikki was in front of me, her back to me on a park bench, softly singing the worst song I could ever think of. I walked over to her and leaned on my elbow on the back of the bench, smirking at her until she noticed.

"Oh!" she exclaimed about thirty seconds later, pulling her headphones out. "H-hi."

"Hello there," I said, kissing her red cheek.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" she asked in a would-be-casual voice.

"Since you were takin' my body ova," I replied, letting out the laughter I had been holding in. She blushed harder and I covered my face, shaking with laughter.

"Shut up..." she mumbled. I laughed harder. "It's Emma's music player, I swear!" I shook my head, blinking amused tears from my eyes.

"Nikki, you crack me up," I told her, kissing her cheek again.

* * *

><p><strong>That song was on my step-mother's MP3 player...I was like o.O...but I love it. A lot. I hate that I love it. G'bye!<strong>

**-Nikki **


End file.
